outcastsrundawurldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drayden Stone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Outcasts Run Da Wurld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Drayden Stone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 03:47, June 15, 2012 Re: Hello Hi, Adam. I'm very stressed with my exams coming up, that's all. As for the wiki, the drama has died down and I couldn't be happier. Thanks for approaching me and for the apology, but I don't know what to say at the moment. I'll take your apology but it doesn't mean I've forgiven you. :\ Trust me, I'm one of the most forgiving and understanding people on the planet, so if you can't turn me around, it'll be hard, just saying. I wanna put it all in the past but I just find it hard to... You and your "former partner", if he really was involved, posted online hate about me for 4 solid months straight! I honestly always suspected that one of you, if not, both of you were behind it... Claudia actually told me that she thought it was you two as well, but I didn't want to believe it because at the time, we were (or i thought we were) good friends. She was right the whole time though. :\ I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I really don't know how you can be so immature. Like really? Posting online hate about someone behind anon is extremely childish. Whatever I have done to you that you felt I've deserved all that hate, I'm very sorry. :( I hate it that you always told me to be careful of who I befriended when really, I feel you're the one I had to be careful of... sorry if that sounds harsh. And all those times you told me you were there as a friend and "a bro" was all fake as well. To be honest though, when I found out it was you posting it, I was releaved. I didn't have to sit in wonder anymore and think that it could've been someone else. All in all, I don't know what to say right now, but I'm still upset with you deep down... plus I feel sorry for you. You obviously have a lot of anger and hatred inside of you. It feels like your back to your old 2KE ways again. Some things never change I guess. :\ I'm sorry if any of this sounded mean, but it's just what came to my head. I could have been harsher with you, but I wouldn't want to sink to that level. Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's not like it would really matter if I forgave you. It's not like you still come on our wiki. Plus, since you don't like me, why would you wanna even be friends anymore right? :3 I barely go on chat anymore anyways. I go on like once a week maybe, or if someone asks me to come, but other then that I just find better things to do with my time. I have forgotten all about the hate now. To be honest, I look back at it sometimes and laugh. I don't know why I used to get hurt by it, because now I honestly find it funny. xD Ry keeps saying it wasn't him but I dunno. Well, you can't change the past so yah. I really don't feel like it was trolling, I feel like it was just... I don't know.... you guys or whoever did it, being immature. Well, Adam tbh, you say you feel bad, but who knows, this might just be another manipulative plan to go post stuff about me, idek... By the way, why are you messaging me here? o_e Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) If you say so... but I don't think you do tbh. I don't really care though. That's why you and Ry obviously used to post hate because you knew it bothered me. Okay seriously, it doesn't matter if the hate was only supposed to last for a day (it's still stupid that you would think to even post it about someone). Also, just because you say Rynen wanted to keep posting more, why does that mean that you had to? -_- That's just dumb. If you didn't feel it was right then why do it? That doesn't really justify what you did... :\ What also annoys me is the fact that all the hate you guys wrote about me is very hypocritical. I'm too lazy to go into detail and explain, but a lot of the stuff you said about me (for example, being immature) that's really what both of you are. I'm messaging you from my phone at school so I can't say much more right now, sorry. Disney Mania Second star to the right 15:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Good luck to you too. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 18:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC)